


Being sick

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Opal is sick and who's taking care of her? Her partner, Chikorita!
Relationships: Achamo | Torchic/Chicorita | Chikorita
Kudos: 3





	Being sick

She sneezed violently, setting fire to the handkerchief she was holding. One of the Pokémon in the Frostwood threw her into the water and she caught a cold. As a Fire Pokemon, she was not adapted to such freezing temperatures. That was a nightmare. She felt the water freezing on her feathers, dragging her underwater. Luckily, Green was there to save her. They've managed to solve the mission but in the end, Opal ended up sick. Now Green had to take care of her. Don't get her wrong, Green was golden, but too... caring. She'd bring Opal tons of handkerchiefs as well as blankets and bringing in every heater she's found. It made the rescuer feel loved but also... like a helpless child. Oh well.

"Achoo!" A small bubble burst on Opal's beak "Ewww..."

"Ewww, indeed!" Looks like Green is back "So, I've been asking around and the best way to cure a cold is a soup made from Chesto and Prim Berry! And being a caring friend I am..." too caring Green. Too caring "I've prepared such!" Already?

"Thanks..." Opal blew out her nose "Achoo!"

"Bless you!" Green was holding a bowl with steaming soup. What a shame Opal couldn't smell it! "Now, eat!"

Having no strength to argue, Opal grabbed the bowl. The warm sensation was spreading through her body. Every bit of such was a pleasant feeling because, due to cold, she was believing to be almost non-stop cold.  
The hot liquid set in her stomach, making her sigh with happiness. That's what she needed. But... "Achoo!" The soup spilt and the bowl landed on Opal's head "Achoo! Achoo!" a small ball of fire landed on the floor before vaporizing. 

"Geez..." Green whispered, cocking her head to the side "Holy shit, Opal..." she couldn't approach Torchic. She'd burn on the spot as her friend was burning hot. Literally. She wished she could help more but there was no Pokemon in Pokemon Square that was a fire type. Well, Charizard but he was away on a mission. 

Opal snorted, trying really hard not to sneeze again. In the end, she farted as the sneeze went the other way. A grey smoke escaping from her butt. This made Green laugh a little, Opal's cheeks red. 

"Pardon me..." She said through the nose "Achoo!"

"Bless you again, hun" 

"Thanks... you know, I sneeze so much and so often... Achoo... you don't need to say 'bless you' so... Achoo!" Torchic fell from the chair and tangled into blankets she was wrapped in "Green, help..."

Chikorita bit the edge of the blanket and tugged at it. Opal rolled onto her bed when she was untangled from it. Having no strength to move, she just made herself cosy on it, lying on her stomach. Her lungs were hurting a lot and breathing was problematic. She didn't even protest when Green began to clean her with her tongue. She still wasn't used to being cleaned like this but hey, it was nice. Far different from how humans clean themselves. 

Green placed her paw on Opal's head and licked the feathers on top of her head. Torchic closed her eyes, feeling relaxed. Maybe she should spill the bowls more often so Green could clean her. 

"Thanks..." she whispered with a raspy voice.

Her friend nuzzled her lovingly in response "No problem, Opal" She reassumed her licking until she made sure the fire Pokemon was clean "Ok, that will do it. All neat!" She lied down next to Torchic "How are you feeling?" Her tender red eyes were soothing for the fire rescuer. 

"I'll live, achoo" Opal's hoarse voice was now giving up as her eyelids became heavier. Maybe a little nap will help. She let the sleep take her, listening to Green's lullaby. 

She woke up a few hours later and judging by the darkened sky it was late evening. She could hear Pidgeys chirping. They always do that at dusk so she was used to it. Yawning, she noticed Green who was snuggled close to her, breathing peacefully. Opal almost 'awwed' at that. What an adorable view.  
Her stomach was against it as it rumbled loud enough to wake Green.

"We're under attack!" She screamed, jumping from the bed "Team Fire-Green, assemble!"

Opal rolled her eyes and pointed at her stomach.

"Oh sorry..." Chikorita approached the table where berries were "Here, eat as much as you can. Which I guess not much since you are sick..." She cocked her head to the side, pondering whether to be serious or not. 

The fire rescuer nodded in appreciation and began eating, feeling as if her stomach was turning upside down. Just no to puke and she'll be fine. Strange that she had an appetite. Oh well, she needs strength and berries have nutritions.  
Green sat next to her and extended her vines to hold the plate. Opal smiled at her and resumed the meal. They sat in silence until Opal finished eating and went back to bed. Lying down she noticed Green snuggling close again. Not that she's complaining. Far from it.

"Thank you... again... Achoo" Opal smiled sheepishly. It made the Chikorita giggle adorably. Torchic's eyes softened and she closed them again. Drifting off to sleep again and feeling Green cuddling close to her, she thought about one thing. It's good to be back.


End file.
